


Life Changing

by SkyeHart23



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeHart23/pseuds/SkyeHart23
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

When people tell you that one moment can change your life forever you never really believe them. I sure didn't. When that moment did happen it was incredible. I've gotten ahead of myself you don't even know who I am. My name is Vienna Drew, I'm 23, and my life was pretty normal until the moment it wasn't. My life consisted of school, hanging with my friends, shopping, and playing my guitar. Pretty normal right. My music class was always my favourite time of the day and it always brought a smile to my face. I was in my music class playing my guitar and humming a song I had heard one of my best friends playing in her car. I didn't know the title or the artist all I knew was it was catchy. "Okay class listen up." My college professor said. I stopped playing and focused in on the teacher. "Your assignment this week is to pick a song and create an arrangement of it and preform it in front of the class." Professor Evans said. I raised my hand to ask a question. She smiled. She already knew what I was going to ask. "Yes Vienna. I will be filming." She replied. I laughed and put my hand down. "Okay that's all I have to say you can start planning your assignments now," Professor Evans said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. I pulled out my phone and decided to text my friend Luna and ask her about the song she was playing in the car. She texted me back telling me it was called Best Years and it was by a band called 5 Seconds of Summer. I thanked her and then looked up the acoustic chords for the song as well as the lyrics. I was just about to play it on my guitar when the bell rang. I placed my guitar back in it's case and my phone back in my pocket. I walked out of the classroom and made my way to my last class of the day. Creative writing. This class was easy for me. I could work on my songwriting but also my story writing. I walked into the lecture hall and I saw my best friend Luna waving me over to where she was sitting. I walked over to her and sat down. "Why did you want to know about the song?" She asked me. "I'm using it for a project in my advanced music class so I needed to know the name and the artist." I said. She nodded her head in understanding. "Hello class." Our professor said as he entered the class. "Hello professor Adams." We all said. "So today we will be working on our short stories that are due on Friday." He said as he placed his breifcase down. Everyone groaned except me. Writing came naturally to me. I raised my hand. "Yes Ms. Drew?" Professor Adams asked me. "Say you finish it today. Can you hand it in today?" I said/asked. He smiled. "Yes you can." He replied. I nodded my head and pulled out my notebook. I started writing before Professor Adams had even finished speaking. "You can start now." He said. I was already halfway through by the time he said that. Like I said writing comes naturally. I finished my short story halfway through the class. I got out of my seat and walked down the steps and approached my teacher's desk. I placed my short story on his desk and he looked up. "What's it about this time, Vienna?" He asked me. "It's a darker version of a fairytale." I said. "Well I'm sure I'll enjoy it." He replied with a smile. "Is it alright if I head back to my dorm now or do you want me to stay until class is over?" I asked him. "You can leave now as you have finished your assignment." Professor Adams replied. "Thank you." I said as I walked away from his desk and back up the steps. I approached my seat and grabbed my guitar as well as my backpack. "Have fun. I'll see you back at the dorm." I said to Luna. She gave me a glare and she also gave me the middle finger. I laughed as I walked out of the lecture hall door. I walked down the hallway to my dorm and hummed the song for my music assignment. I opened the door to my dorm and walked inside. I closed the door and walked over to my bed. I placed my backpack on the floor and my guitar on my bed. I opened the case and pulled my guitar out. I sat on my bed with my guitar in hand and started working on my assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I was working on my assingment before Luna walked into our dorm. "Girl I don't know how you can write so fast. I struggle just coming up with ideas." Luna said as she flopped on her bed. I set my guitar down gently on my bed and looked at Luna. "What can I tell you. It just comes easy to me." I explained. Luna sat up and glared at me. "You're lucky." She said with a frown. I just laughed. "Can I hear your music assignment?" She asked me. "Sure. I just finished it." I said as I picked up my guitar. I played her my arrangement and then hesitantly looked up at her face. "That was amazing. I love what you've done with the song." Luna said. I smiled. "Thank you Luns." I replied. I put my guitar away and walked over to Luna's bed. I sat down and she smiled at me. "So what are we doing tonight Luns?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to answer but our dorm room door slammed open stopping her. "What's up bitches!" Our other best friend yelled as she walked into mine and Luna's dorm room. "Hey Arya." I said while I laughed. She closed our door and then procceded to flop onto Luna's bed. "So what are we doing tonight?" Arya asked. "Well I was thinking we could go to a frat party for a little bit." Luna said looking at me with pleading eyes. "Okay but only for a little bit because I have to preform my assingment tomorrow." I said. Luna and Arya cheered. "Let's get ready." Luna said as she jumped off of her bed. I rolled my eyes as I jumped off her bed with Arya in tow. Luna walked to her wardrobe and I walked to mine. We both opened them at the same time. "Okay so I'm going to wear my short black dress with my black high heel boots." Luna said. "Well then I'll wear my short pastel pink dress with my white high heels." I said. We pulled our outfits out of our wardrobes and I turned to Arya. "You can wear something of mine if you want." I told her. Arya smiled and raced to my wardrobe as soon as I moved out of the way. "I'm gonna do my hair and makeup first." I said to the girls. They nodded their heads and I walked into our bathroom. I curled my hair quickly but it still looked good and did a natural makeup look. I walked out of the bathroom to see Arya and Luna dressed. Arya had borrowed my long black dress and paired it with her combat boots. "Bathroom's free for whoever wants it." I said. Luna raced Arya to the bathroom. I changed into my outfit and I didn't feel like myself as I normally don't dress like this. I only own this dress because Luna bought it for me. The girls walked out of the bathroom and I saw that Luna had straightened her hair as it was naturally curly and Arya had put hers into a high pony. "You guys ready to go?" I asked them. "Ya let's go." They said in unison. I laughed and grabbed my purse that I had decided to bring at the last minute. I had my phone and my dorm keys in it. We walked out of the dorm and closed the door behind us. "Just let me lock the door guys." I said. I pulled the keys out of my purse and locked the door. I put my keys back in my purse and looked at the girls. "Okay let's go." I said as we all linked arms. We walked out of the dorms like that and across campus. By the time we got to thr party mine and Luna's feet were already sore. "I'm taking off my shoes." I said to Luna. "Good idea." Luna said. We both took our shoes off and walked into the frat party. "Hey girls." Our only friend at this frat party said. "Hey Daryl." Luna said while smiling at me. She's smiling at me because Daryl also happens to be my boyfriend. "Hey beautiful." He said when he saw me. "Hi handsome." I replied. He walked up to me and kissed me. "Ugh get a room." Arya said while laughing. "But not actually." Luna said. She's the protective friend as she knows I'm waiting till marriage. I pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Daryl. "So where are the drinks at?" I asked him. "I'll show you ladies." He said as he took my hand. I walked beside him while Luna and Arya followed behind. We walked into the kitchen to see a bunch of alcohol. "Do you have any pop?" I asked him. He nodded his head and let go of my hand so he could go to the fridge.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are you girls drinking?" I asked them. "What I always drink. Vodka!" Luna said. I laughed. "What about you, Arya?" I asked her. "I'm drinking Whiskey." She said. I nodded my head. "What about you?" Arya asked me as she poured whiskey into a red cup. "Daryl is getting me pop from the fridge." I replied. I saw Luna nod her head as she poured straight vodka into her red cup. I rolled my eyes knowing Luna was going to be blackout drunk by the end of the night. I looked over at Arya and she mouthed that she'd watch her. I mouthed thank you as Daryl walked up beside me. "Here's your coke babe." He said knowing that's my favourite. "Thank you." I said. I kissed him quickly and then took a sip. "Why aren't you drinking tonight?" Daryl asked me. "Cause your talented girlfriend has a music assignment due tomorrow and that's her second class of the day." Luna explained as she took a sip of her drink. "I'm not really in the party mood so I'm just gonna finish my drink and then head back to the dorm." I said. "Okay well I'll walk you back." Daryl said as I downed my drink. "Okay let's go." I said. I threw my red cup in the garbage and walked out of the frat house hand in hand with Daryl. "So how's your assignment?" He asked me. "It's okay. I'm gonna go back and work on it a little more." I said. "I like your outfit tonight." He said as he looked up and down. "Thanks but I don't really feel like myself in this outfit." I replied. We continued talking until we reached my dorm. "Thank you for walking me home and have fun at your party." I said. He gave me a quick kiss and then walked away. I pulled the keys out of my purse and unlocked the door. I opened the door and entered. I closed the door and enjoyed the peace and quiet. I threw my purse and heels on my bed and walked to my wardrobe. I opened it and pulled out my pajamas. I stepped out of my dress and put on my black short shorts and my All Time Low tank top. I threw my dress into my hamper and grabbed a hair tie off of the top of my wardrobe. I threw my hair into a quick bun and sighed. Time to work on my project. I pulled my phone and keys out of my purse and set them on my bedside table. I put my purse away and closed the wardrobe door. I grabbed my guitar and placed it gently on my bed. I opened the case and took it out. I placed my case on the floor and then sat on my bed with guitar in hand. I worked on my project for about two hours and then I put my guitar back in my case and procceeded to fall asleep. I was so out that I didn't even hear Arya carrying Luna into our dorm. When I woke up and saw Luna passed out on the bed in her dress from last night I knew she wasn't coming to class today. I went to the bathroom and procceeded to get ready. I had pulled on a faded baby blue Nirvana sweater, black ripped jeans, and my black combat boots. My hair was down and I had a beanie on. I placed my phone into my backpack as well as my keys and grabbed my guitar. I left the dorm and locked it behind me. I procceeded to walk out of the dorms and towards the school building. I entered it and raced to my creative writing class because I wanted to be early so I could start working on my songs. When I arrived I saw that I was the first when there as always. I sat down in my seat and pulled out my song book. I procceeded to write the entire class as my professor didn't mind. When the bell rang I quickly put my song book back into my bag, grabbed my guitar, and hurried out of the class and down the hall to my favourite class. I entered the room to see that I was the second one there. A girl had beat me there. I sat down beside her. "Hi I'm Vienna." I said. She turned and looked at me. "Hi my name is Skye." She replied. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Professor Evans walked into the room and smiled when she saw us. Behind her came the rest of the class. "Okay so who wants to go first?" She asked. Skye raised her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Skye did an amazing renditon of Perfect by Ed Sheeran. It was truly amazing. "Okay Vienna, you wanna go next?" Professor Evans asked me. "Sure." I responded with a smile. I opened my guitar case and pulled my guitar out. I moved to the front of the room while Professor Evans positioned the camera. I sat down and played my acoustic version of Best Years. When I was done I looked up and saw that the entire class was looking at me. "What?" I asked. "You've never sang in class before. That was amazing." Professor Evans said. "Thank you." I said as a blush crept onto my cheeks. I moved back to my seat and put my guitar away. The class went on and there were more amazing performances. When the bell rang I gathered my stuff and sighed knowing that the rest of my classes were boring. I walked out of the classroom and towards the rest of my classes. When the day was over I sighed and basically ran for my dorm. I unlocked the door and walked in to see that Luna was still passed out. I slammed the door shut and Luna popped up. "Ow be quiet." She said as she held her head. "I'll get you some advil." I said as I placed my stuff at the end of my bed. I walked into our bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. I opened the bottle and shook two advil out of bottle. I walked out of the bathroom and to Luna. I handed her the advil and walked back to the bathroom while I closed the bottle. I placed it back in the medicine cabinet and closed it. I walked out of the bathroom and flopped onto my bed. "So how was your day?" Luna asked me as she laid back down. "It was okay." I responded. My phone beeped and I sat up. I took it out of my bag and saw that it was a text from my professor. We've become good friends. Her text said for me to check 5 seconds of summer youtube video. I was confused but I did what the text said. I clicked on the most recent video and I nearly dropped my phone. It was Luke Hemmings doing my arrangement. He was doing my arrangement! He even mentioned my name in the video description. I screamed and Luna jumped up. "What's going on?" Luna asked me clutching her head again. "Luke Hemmings saw my arrangment and he used it in a video!" I screamed. Luna screamed too. She jumped off her bed and ran to me. She jumped on my bed and I showed her the video. "Girl I told you that you were talented!" She yelled at me. I smiled at her. All of a sudden our dorm room door was flying open and I knew it was Arya. She closed the door before she turned to me. "Girl did you see the video!" She yelled at me. "I saw it!" I yelled back. We all screamed. Luna and I jumped off my bed and we jumped up and down with Arya. When we stopped jumping Arya looked at me. "Girl you have to comment on it or at least follow him on Instagram now." Arya said. "I can't. I have to get ready." I said. "For what?" Luna asked me. "Did you guys honestly forget?" I asked them shocked. "Of course not. We know it's yours and Daryl's 2 year anniversary." Luna said while smiling. We all raced to my wardrobe and I pulled out clothes. We all decided on the same thing. It was my nice pink blouse, with a pair of my blue ripped jeans, with my combat boots that had roses on the side. I put my hair in a ponytail and did a natural makeup look. I put on a my mermaid tale necklace that Daryl gifted me on my brithday. I turned to look at the girls. "How do I look?" I asked them. "You look beautiful." Luna said while pretending to cry. "She's growing up so fast." Arya said while pretending to cry as well. I rolled my eyes at them. I pulled a my blue purse out of my wardrobe and threw my phone and keys into it. There was a knock at our door and I ran to the door before one of the girls could open it and embarrass me. I opened the door and smiled when I saw Daryl in a suit. "Hi baby." I said with a smile. "Hi baby girl. You look beautiful." He replied with a smile. A blush crept onto my cheeks. "Thank you. You look handsome." I replied. I waved bye to the girls and walked out of the dorm. I closed the door and grabbed Daryl's hand. We walked out of the dorms and towards Daryl's car to start our date.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl had planned our date to a tee. He took me out for dinner at a nice Italian resturant which I loved as I am Italian and then we went to a drive in movie. I loved it. "Let's go for a walk in the park." He said as he pulled his car into the park's parking lot. We both got out of the car and he grabbed my hand as we began to walk. We walked through the park until we came across a big fountain. It was beautiful. I was staring at the fountain and when I turned around I saw Daryl on one knee. My hands instantly flew to my mouth. "I love you and I am so glad that I met you when I did because you changed my life for the better. Please make me the happiest man on this Earth. Vienna Lace Drew will you marry me?" Daryl said/asked. I couldn't speak as I was crying so I just nodded my head yes. He smiled as he slipped the ring onto my finger. He got off of his knee and picked me up. He spun me around and kissed me when he stopped. We seperated. "I love you so much." I said. "I love you so much too." He replied as he set me down. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to the car. He drove me back to my dorm and gave me a kiss goodnight as he was still respecting my wishes. I smiled and waved to him as he drove away. I ran through the dorms until I reached my dorm. I knew Luna and Arya were still up so I just opened the door. I closed the door and turned around to face the girls. "So how'd it go?" They asked me. I just stuck out my left hand. The girls screamed and ran to inspect the ring. "Damn girl. He did good." Luna said. I laughed at that. "Tell us all about it." Arya said as her and Luna dragged me to my bed. I told them about the whole date and they smiled. "I'm so happy for you Vienna." Arya said. I smiled. I'm so happy too. "Okay so Arya is sleeping over." Luna told me. "Okay then why don't we follow Luke on Instagram now." Arya said with a smile. I rolled my eyes but I pulled out my phone anyway. I unlocked it and pulled up my instagram. I searched Luke's name and clicked on his profile. I pressed follow and then showed the girls. They nodded their heads in approval and I closed all my apps and placed my phone on my bedside table. I grabbed my keys out of my purse and placed them on my bedside table. "Okay I'm beat so I'm going to change into my pajamas." I told the girls. I jumped off my bed and got changed into my pajamas from last night. I threw my clothes into the hamper and put my purse back into my wardrobe. I closed my wardrobe and climbed into my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. My alarm went off at 6:30 and I got up so I could get ready and still be on time for class. I changed into a Green Day top, my black skinny jeans, and my silver combat boots. I threw my phone and keys into my backpack and put my backpack on. I left my guitar in the dorm today. "Hey Luna. Time to get up." I said. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Thank you. I'll see you in class." She said as she got out of bed to get ready. I left the dorm and walked out of the dorms. I walked to the school building and made my way to my classes. I made my way through the boring ones and then it was time for my creative writing class. When I got there I sat down and pulled out my song book. Like always I wrote the whole class as I had finished my assignment already. "Girl this assignment is killing me." Luna whispered to me. I looked up at her and then at her assignment. I read it. "It's good just keep writing." I said. She smiled at me and then went back to her assignment. I went back to writing my songs. The bell rang and I put my notebook back in my bag and walked out of the classroom. I raced to the class so I could get a keyboard. When I got there I saw I was the first one there. Well actually Professor Evans was there first. I looked around the room and saw that no one was there.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Brianna." I whispered just in case. She looked up and smiled. "What's up Vienna? Did you get my text last night?" She asked me. "Ya. My friends and I freaked out. But something else happened last night." I said. She looked at me confused. I stuck out my left hand and she gasped. Brianna grabbed my hand and examined the ring. "Daryl did good girl." She said as she released my hand. I smiled at her as the rest of the class came in. I walked away from the desk and walked to a keyboard. "Okay class so your assignments yesterday were amazing. But now it is time for your new assignments." Brianna said. "Your next assignment is to create an original song and present it to the class. You have two weeks." She said as she smiled at me knowing I would be finished in a manner of 3 days. I quickly pulled my song book out of my bag and set it on a music stand in front of the keyboard. I sat down at the keyboard and started writing. I was writing the whole class that when the bell rang I jumped in surprise. I got up and grabbed my song book. I put it back in my bag and walked out of my class. When I walked out of my class I saw Daryl waiting. "Hey baby." I said smiling. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Hi baby girl." He replied as I walked closer to him. He leant down and kissed me quickly. We started walking and I placed my hand in his. We talked all the way from the school building to my dorm room. "Do you want to come in and study?" I asked him knowing that he liked my help with his writing. "Sure. I'll just run back and grab my stuff from my room." He said. I nodded my head. He kissed me quickly and literally started running. I laughed and pulled my dorm keys out of my bag. I unlocked the door and opened it. I walked in and and placed my bag at the end of my bed as I sat down. I pulled out all of my books and waited for Daryl to arrive. The door opened and Daryl walked in with his bag. He smiled at me as he made his way over to my bed. He sat down and pulled out his books. We studied for about 2 hours knowing that our final exams would be coming up in about a month. We were just finishing up studing when the door opened. Luna came in with a guy I've never seen before. "Oh hey. I didn't know you guys were studying." Luna said. "It's okay Luns. Who's this?" I said/asked. She looked at me and smiled. "This is James. He's from our creative writing class" She said. I can tell by her face that she likes him. "Hi James it's nice to meet you. I'm Vienna and this is my fiancé, Daryl." I said smiling. "Nice to meet you." Daryl said. "We can go if you guys are still studying." James said. "No it's okay. We just finished." I said. "The frat's having another party tonight and I promised I'd help set up." Daryl said while looking at me. "It's okay go." I said with a smile. He smiled back and kissed me quickly. He put his books back his bag and left the dorm. I put my books back into my bag except for my song book. I grabbed my guitar out of it's case and looked up to see Luna and James staring at me. "Yes?" I asked them. "You play?" James asked me. "Ya. You guys don't mind if I work on my music assignment do you?" I asked them. "No." Luna said smiling. I smiled at her and started working. I finished the song and I looked back up and saw Luna with her mouth open. "What is it bad?" I asked her. "No girl that is so good." Luna said. "You wrote that?" James asked me. "Ya." I replied shyly. I'm always shy about my own work. "That is incredibly good." He responded. i smiled. "I have a bunch of others I'm working on but I never think they're good enough." I said. "We are posting this on your Youtube and Instagram. Luna said as she grabbed my phone from my bag. I didn't even bother arguing because I knew I'd never win. "Okay but if we're doing this, I'm creating a track and I have something I'll need James to say on it." I explained. They both nodded their heads as Luna handed me her laptop.


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled up the music editing app that I had Luna download and handed James what I wanted him to say. I pressed record and James said exactly what I wanted him to say. I then recorded my vocals. I edited the track and then played it back for James and Luna to hear. "That is amazing." James said. "Why aren't we recording you singing it though?" Luna asked me. "I'm self concious about my own stuff so I'd prefer to add it like this but I'll make a lyric video for it." I said. Luna smiled at me while I created the lyric video. "We're only posting it on my Youtube but I'll post a picture on my instagram informing my followers to look at my Youtube." I explained. "Sounds like a plan." Luna replied. I pulled up Youtube on Luna's computer and signed into my account. I uploaded the lyric video and then quickly signed out so I could hand Luna her computer back. I closed everything and handed it back to Luna. She handed me my phone back and I quickly pulled up my Instagram. I took a selfie and uploaded it with the caption: Check out my first original song I've posted on my Youtube. I showed Luna so she knew I posted it and she smiled at me. "Watch it blow up." Luna said. "It won't. It's not that good." I responded fiddling with my engagement ring. "Can I ask what made you write the song?" James asked me. "I've had it written for a while I just never finished it. It's about someone I dated before Daryl so it's like years old." I responded. James nodded his head. We all talked for a little while until Luna and I got tired. James left and Luna and I changed for bed. I plugged my phone in and realized that it's Saturday tomorrow which means I have to work. Ugh. I laid down and I fell asleep. I woke up to my alarm going off and dragged myself out of bed. "Why is your alarm going off so early?" Luna asked me groaning. "I have to work today remember." I replied walking over to my wardrobe. She groaned in understanding. I opened it up and pulled out my outfit for the day. My outfit just consisted of one of Daryl's t-shirts, a pair of skinny jeans, and my black combat boots. Luna sat up. "What is it you do again that requires you to be up at 4 am?" She asked me. "I help at a radio station with the music and production." I said as I threw my outfit on. "Okay well here. Take my car." She said as she grabbed her car keys off her bedside table. Luna threw them at me and I caught them. "Thanks Luns." I said as I grabbed my backpack and my phone. I threw my phone and dorm keys into my backpack and walked out of the dorm. I closed the door quietly and turned to walk out of the dorm. "What are you going, Vienna?" I heard someone ask me. I turned around to see our dorm RA standing behind me. "Hi Beatrice. I am going to work." I replied. She nodded her head and I practically ran out of the dorms so I wouldn't be late for work. I found Luna's sports car and placed my backpack on the passengers seat. I closed the drivers door and started the car. You see Luna's family is rich where as mine's not so I work. I drove 10 mintues until I reached the radio station. I parked the car and grabbed my bag. I stepped out of the car and locked it. I put the keys in my backpack and walked into the station. "Hello Vienna." Ms. Randall said. She works the front desk. "Hi Ms.Randall." I said as i walked past her to the elevator. I pressed the button for the top floor. I hummed my song the whole elevator ride. The elevator doors opened and I walked out. "Hey boys." I said as I walked into the production booth. "Hey Vienna." Rory said. Rory is the main person that helps me with the production. I sat down. "How's school?" He asked me as we started setting up for the show. "It's great. Straight A's man." I said with a smile. "Hey Vienna." Lucy said. "What's up Lucy, where's Ty?" I asked her. You see Lucy and Ty are the ones that speak on the radio. "He's sick. Do you think you can help me out today?" She asked me. "Ya sure." I said shocked. I grabbed my bag and walked into the booth with Lucy. I placed my bag down beside the chair I was gonna be sitting in.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat down in the chair and positioned the mic so that I could actually speak into it as Ty is taller than me. "So just be yourself okay." Lucy said. I nodded my head and Rory gave us the five second count down. "Hello Los Angeles. Like always I'm Lucy. Ty is out sick today so I have someone very special filling in." Lucy said as she pointed at me to say my name. "Hi Los Angeles. I'm Vienna." I said into the mic. "Now Vienna is usually behind the scenes helping us with production and our music so this is her first time on air so bear with us okay." She said while smiling. "Okay well let's cover some topics." Lucy said as she looked at the sheet infront of her. "So Vienna what are your opinions on music right now?" She asked me. "Well seeing as I am a majoring in music in college right now, I feel like this is the perfect question for me to answer. I think a lot of artists are putting out some great stuff. I've listen to a lot of different genres of music I've never really listened to before and I find it has really helped with my song writing." I replied. "That was a great answer. I agree with you. I really like the stuff that artists are coming out with now." Lucy said. "What are your opinions on getting married young?" She asked me. "Well it depends on how young. Like I'm twenty three and I've just recently gotten engaged." I said. "Congratulations." Lucy said. "Thank you." I replied. "What's his name?" She asked me. "His name is Daryl and we've been together for two years." I said with a smile. "So how'd he do it?" She asked me. "He took me on this really nice date for our anniversary. We went to an Italian restaurant which I loved because I'm Italian, then he took me to a drive in movie. I thought the date was done there but then he took me for a walk in the park and we stopped in front of a fountain and he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him." I finished with a smile. "That is adorable." Lucy said. "So my opinion on marrying young is wait until you're at least in your twenties. Don't get married as teens everyone." I said with a laugh. "Okay. Let's play our first song of the night." Lucy said. "This is Lover by Taylor Swift." I said. The song started playing and our mics turn off. "Let me see the ring." Lucy said. I stuck out my left hand and she examined the ring. "He did good girl." She said. "Thank you. I think so too." I replied. I saw Rory give us the five second warning and we got back into our positions. "And we're back. As you can see we're not like every other radio station. We talk more than we play songs." Lucy said. "Now I have recently discovered two things. We'll save the second one until the end of the show, but the first one is for right now." Lucy started. "I have recently discovered that Vienna's arrangement of Better Years by 5 Seconds of Summer was discovered by non other than Luke Hemmings fromm 5 Seconds of Summer." Lucy said. Oh god. "What was that like for you Vienna?" She asked me. "Honestly when I first saw that he liked my arrangement enough to actually use it I was shocked. When it sunk in my best friends and I freaked out. You see my best friends, Luna and Arya are huge fans." I said. "And you're not?" She asked me. "I like their music. I just haven't been a fan as long as Luna and Arya." I said. "Well we're gonna play the version our talented Vienna created. Here's the acoustic version of Best Years." Lucy said. Rory played the track he must of downloaded off of Youtube. Lucy and I just sat in silence while the song played. It's still surreal for me. We went on with the radio talking about different topics and playing a bunch of different songs and it was so much fun. I loved working on both sides of the radio. "Okay we are near the end of our show and it is time to reveal what else i discovered today." Lucy said. "So I've discovered that our Vienna has put out an original song on Youtube called In My Head." Lucy said. I smiled. "What's it about?" She asked me. "Well In My Head is about an ex from 5 years and just the image I had of him in my head wasn't what other people saw." I explained. "Well here it is guys. Here's In My Head by Vienna Drew." Lucy said. Rory played my song and I smiled throughout the entire song.


	9. Chapter 9

The song finished and I was in awe that my song had just played on the radio. "That was In My Head by Vienna Drew and thank you for listening to our show. Have a great day." Lucy said. The mics turned off. "You were a natural." Lucy said to me. "Thank you and thank you for playing my song." I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Of course it was good." She replied. I smiled at that. "You can pick your check up at the front desk in the lobby." Lucy told me. I nodded my head and walked out of the booth. "Bye Rory. See you next Saturday." I said. He nodded his head at me and threw me my phone as I had left it in the production booth. I mouthed thank you and walked towards the elevator. I got on the elevator and pushed the lobby button. Once the doors closed I jumped up and down from the excitment of my song being played on the radio. I stopped jumping when the elevator doors open to the lobby and I walked out. I walked up to the front desk and smiled. "Hi Ms. Randall." I said. "Hi Vienna. Are you here for your check?" She asked me. I nodded my head. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to me and I smiled at her. "Thank you." I said. She smiled. I walked out of the radio station and to Luna's car. I pulled the car keys and unlocked the car. I threw my bag on the passenger seat and started the car. I drove the 10 mintue drive back to the dorms and parked the car. I grabbed my bag and exited the car. I locked it and walked into the dorms. I walked up to my dorm and opened the door. I walked into my dorm room to see Luna sitting up in her bed with her laptop. I closed the door and Luna looked up from her computer. "How was work?" She asked me. "It was tiring." I said. I tossed Luna her keys. She caught them just as I was pulling my phone out of my bag. I tossed my bag on the floor and flopped on my bed. I opened my phone and nearly screamed when I saw the notifications on my phone. "Luna!" I yelled. "You nearly made me drop my computer! What?!" She yelled. "Luke Hemmings just followed me and he messaged me!" I screamed. I looked over at her and saw her drop her laptop on her bed and race over to me. "Let me see!" Luna yelled. I handed her my phone and she looked at the notification. "Can you read the message for me?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "It says, hey Vienna. I loved the arrangement you did of our song Best Years, it was awesome. One of our fans recorded an audio of you on the radio today and it's been circulating with our fans ever since. I've also heard your song In My Head and I love it. Maybe we could record a song together someday. Luke." Luna read. I was smiling the whole time. "Dang girl. You have to message him back. I'm going to a party so you have fun messaging the superstar." She said smiling while handing me back my phone. I smiled at her and she left to probably get Arya for the party. I looked at the message again and decided I would text him back. This is what the message said: Hey Luke. I'm glad you loved the arangement I did I was so nervous. I'm also so glad you liked my original song I'm so self concious about all my original stuff. It means a lot coming from you. Also has the audio been circulating in a good way or should I be worried? I put my phone down beside me while I waited for Luke to message me back. I pulled out my song book and just started writing. My phone pinged with an instagram notification and I grabbed my phone instantly. Your music is great, you don't need to be self concious. The boys and I would love it if you would consider opening for us on tour. It starts in a couple of weeks. We could maybe write a song while we're on the road. Please get back to me. Luke. Wow. They want me to come on tour with them. This is a lot. I don't think I could do that to Daryl. I decided to answer him, not with a decision. I will consider it. Thank you for the offer. I will definitely get back to you soon. Little did I know that what went down at the party would make my decision for me.


	10. Chapter 10

I must have fallen asleep after messaging Luke last night because the next thing I know I am waking up and seeing Luna sprawled across the floor. She must have gotten drunk last night and couldn't make it to her bed. I got out of bed and lightly shook Luna. "Luns." I said softly. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "What happened?" She asked me. "Well I'm guessing you got drunk, Arya brought you home, and you mostly likely either wouldn't let Arya put you into bed or you fell out of bed last night." I replied. "Ya that sounds about right." Luna said as she got up. "How do you feel?" I asked her. "I surprisingly don't have a headache." Luna said. I laughed at her. "So what happened with Luke last night?" She asked me. I explained to her the texts and how I wasn't sure what I was going to do. "Wow. That's a lot." She said. I nodded my head. "Have you looked at your paycheck yet?" Luna asked me. "No." I replied. "I want to go shopping and I figured we could stop at the bank so you can deposit your check." She said. "Good idea." I replied. I walked to my wardrobe and couldn't decide what to wear. "Hey Luns what should I wear?" I asked her. She walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out an outfit. It was really cute. She had pulled out a 3 days grace t-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, and my black converses. "Thanks." I said. I quickly changed and threw my hair into a quick bun. I turned around to see Luna in a stylish sweater, skinny jeans, and high heel boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail. "I'm gonna bring my small backpack." I said. I grabbed it out of my wardrobe and put my phone, dorm keys, and my paycheck into it. I put it on my back and looked at Luna. "Okay I'm ready." I said. We both walked out of the dorm and I closed the door behind me. Luna locked it and we walked to Arya's dorm. Luna had texted her earlier about shopping. I knocked on her door and the door opened. "Let's go shopping!" She yelled. I laughed as she closed her dorm room door. We walked out of the dorms and towards Arya's car seeing as it could fit more people. We climbed into Arya's black jeep, Arya in the drivers seat, Luna in the passengers seat, and me in the back. We pulled out of the parking lot and started towards the bank. We pulled into the banks parking lot and I got out of the car. "I'll only be a minute." I said. They nodded their heads and I walked into the bank. I walked up to the machine and pulled out my phone. I kept my debit card in my phone case always. I pulled it out and placed it in the machine. I pulled my cheque out of my bag and placed it in the machine. I pressed the button saying it was going in my savings as I could just transfer some of it to my chequings later. I finished and took my debit card out of the machine. I put it back in my phone case and placed my phone back in my backpack. I walked out of the bank and towards the jeep. I hopped back in and we headed for the stores. We pulled up to the shops and parked the car. We all hopped out of the car and started walking down the street. We walked into store after store with Luna buying me clothes as she knew I was saving money. When we were finished my feet hurt and I was so relieved when I sat down in the jeep. Arya started driving. "I don't know how you did that in heels Luna." I said. "I've gotten used to it I guess." She replied with shrug. I laughed at her and looked at all the bags in the backseat. It was so much. We talked the entire way back to the dorms parking lot. Arya parked her car and we all hopped out. We each grabbed a fair amount of bags and walked to Arya's dorm first. We dropped her off with her clothes and then we made our way back to our dorm. I pulled my keys out of my bag and unlocked the door. I opened the door and walked over to my bed. I dropped my bags on my bed and started putting my new clothes away. I was putting away my clothes when my phone beeped. I stopped what I was doing and grabbed my phone out of my bag and what I saw from the anonymus text message I recieved changed everything for me.


	11. Chapter 11

I watched the video again and it confirmed my fears. My fiancé was kissing my best friend. Wait let me rephrase that. My fiancé is taking advantage of my drunk friend. I turned around and faced Luna. "Luna." I said. She turned around. I showed her the video. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me shocked. "I should be asking you that. I didn't mean to. I honestly thought it was James. It was dark and they look so much alike." She said starting to cry. I walked over to her and hugged her. "It's not your fault. You were clearly drunk, Daryl should have known better." I replied while rubbing her back to stop her from crying. I pulled back from the hug and looked at her. "I don't blame you because it wasn't your fault okay." I said. She nodded her head and I smiled at her. "You continue putting away your clothes. I'll be right back." I said. She nodded her head and I walked to the door. I opened it just as Ayra was reaching for the door knob. "I saw the video. It's been circulating all over school. Are you okay?" Arya asked me. "I'm fine. Watch Luna. I'll be right back." I replied. She nodded her head and moved out of my way. I walked all the way to Daryl's frat house and I knock on the door. Daryl's buddy, Shawn opened the door. I walked right past him to see Daryl talking and laughing with his buddies. He saw me and smiled at me. He probably doesn't know I've seen the video. "Hey babe." He said. I didn't say anything I just took off my ring and placed it in front of him. "What are you doing?" He asked me. "I've seen the video Daryl." I said. His face instantly turned white. "Who told you about it?" He asked me. "I sent it to her." Shawn piped up. Daryl looked like he was going to kill Shawn. I just rolled my eyes and walked out. All the emotions that I had been surpressing started making their way to the surface so I started running back to my dorm. I ran all the way to my dorm fighting the tears that threatend to fall. When I got inside my dorm and I saw Luna and Arya the tears just started falling. I wanted to be strong but I couldn't. How could I. I felt Luna and Arya wrap their arms around me and they just let me cry. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. We all got up off of the floor and I walked over to my bed and picked my phone up from where I had left it after showing Luna the video. I pulled up my instagram and texted Luke. Hey Luke. I've made my decision. I'll come with you guys on tour. I'll take my final exams early. Just let me know when I need to buy my plane ticket for. I sent it and I felt better. I turned to the girls. "Will you girls be okay by yourselves for a while?" I asked them. "What do you mean?" Arya asked. "I mean I leave to join 5 Seconds of Summer on their tour in a couple of weeks." I replied. The girls screamed and I laughed. I heard my phone pinged and I picked it up. I looked to see Luke had messaged me back. That's great news! No need to buy a ticket, I'll send you one now. We'll need you here next sunday, is that possible? Luke. I smiled at the message. He is so sweet. I'll talk to my teachers tomorrow and I'll let you know. And next sunday works. My number is 416 756 3727, See you then. "So when do you leave?" Luna asked me. I looked up and saw she had a sad expression. My phone pinged with a text message and saw that Luke had sent me my ticket. I left Friday night. I looked back up at my friends. "I leave friday night." I replied. Arya and Luna looked sad and I got emotional. It's gonna suck leaving them. "It will only be a few months and I'll come back for graduation okay." I said. They nodded their heads. "Do you guys wanna help me pack?" I asked them. "Sure." Arya replied. I pulled out my suitcase from under my bed and we started packing. We packed most of my clothes into my suitcase and then the rest into boxes so that Luna could move them to her house until I get back. She'd do the same for the rest of my stuff. I'm so nervous. After we finished packing we all changed into jamies and curled up on my bed and just fell asleep cuddling each other.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to see Luna tucked into my side and poor Arya on the floor. "Hey Luns." I said. She opened her eyes and when she saw Arya on the floor she broke out laughing which caused Arya to wake up. When Arya saw she was on the floor she bursted into laughter as well which caused me to start laughing. We all just sat there and laughed. We finally got up and got ready for our classes together. Luna was in almost all of my class where I have none with Arya. We parted ways and made our way to our classes. I asked my teachers if I could take my exams early and they all said yes. Thank god. I couldn't focus in any of my classes and my teachers noticed as they each pulled me aside after class to ask me what's wrong. I said I was fine and left. I was in such a funk that I didn't even pay attention in creative writing. The one class I did pay attention in was my music class. Well I wouldn't really call it paying attention seeing as Brianna wasn't teaching. I just wrote what I was feeling and it turned into a song. When the bell rang I put my notebook and ran out of the class. I ran to my dorm and dropped everything on the floor. I crawled into my bed and just cried. Daryl screwed me up. I heard the dorm room door open but I didn't care I just continued crying. "Oh Vienna." I heard Luna say. I heard her drop her stuff and my covers lifted up. She climbed under them and just held me as I cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and Luna just held me until she was sure I wasn't still crying. "I'm fine Luna." I said. I wasn't fine. The next few days just flew by. I studied harder than I ever have before and before I knew it, it was time for me to take my exams. I found them pretty easy. My favourite exam was my music one. I preformed my song that I had put on Youtube and that was pretty much it. I walked back to my dorm and opened the door to see Luna and Arya sitting on Luna's bed. I closed the door and looked at them. "Don't you guys have class?" I asked them. "You leave tonight so we're spending the day with you." Luna explained. I smiled at my best friends. We spent the day just jaming to music in our room and them picking out my outfit for the plane ride. The had picked out my green day crop top. a pair of short shorts, and my red converses as I hadn't packed them in my suitcase. I threw it on and looked at them. "So?" I asked them. "Damn girl." Luna and Arya said in unison. I just rolled my eyes. "Okay well my flight leaves at 5 and it's 1:30 so I have to leave. Are you guys driving me?" I said/asked them. "Of course." Arya replied. I grabbed my suitcase and my carry on bag that had my phone and some snacks in it as well as a book. We walked out of the dorm and I saw Daryl walking our way. I rolled my eyes and just closed the dorm door for the last time. "Vienna please can we talk." He said as he reached us. "I have nothing to say to you and besides I have to get to the airport." I said. "Where are you going?" He asked me. "She's going to Australia to tour with 5 Seconds of Summer so if you'll get out of our way." Luna said as she pushed Daryl out of the way. I smiled at her as we walked past him. We reached the dorm parking lot and I placed my suitcase and carry on bag in the trunk of Arya's jeep. I hopped in the passengers seat and Luna sat in the back. Arya was obviously driving. She started the half an hour drive to LAX and we all just sat in a sad silence. Arya pulled up to LAX and parked her car. We all got out of the car and Luna grabbed my bags. She wouldn't let me carry them. We walked into the airport and we made our way to the security check. "This is where we say goodbye girls." I said starting to tear up. "It's not goodbye." Luna said starting to tear up as well. "She's right. It's see you soon." Arya said. I could see the tears in her eyes. We all just hugged each other as the tears started to fall. We spearated and I grabbed my bags from Luna. I walked to the security point and didn't look back because I knew if I did I would cry.


	13. Chapter 13

It took me forever to get to my gate so by the time I got there it was time for me to board my flight. I pulled up the ticket on my phone and the lady scanned it. "Okay so you're in first class. The lady here will escort you." She said as she pointed at the other lady. I nodded my head and thanked her. I walked to the other woman and she started walking with me following. She lead me to the first class suites and I was in awe. "This is yours. Enjoy." She said. "Thank you." I replied. She smiled and walked away. I entered the suite and closed the curtain. It is a 12 hour flight. I sat down on the couch and pulled out my song book and just started writing. The announcement that comes on every flight started playing and I did what it said and then just continued writing. I wrote for a while and then I got hungry so I pulled my gummy bears out of my bag and just started eating them. I finished my gummy bears in a matter of a minute. I put the empty bag back into my bag and my notebook back in my bag and decided to sleep. I pulled the couch out into a bed and I just flopped onto it and fell asleep. I woke up when they're was about two hours left in the flight. I fixed my hair and pulled my songbook out of my bag and just continued writing. I wrote for the rest of the plane ride. When the plane landed I put my songbook back in my bag and picked it up. I pulled the curtain back and walked out of the suite. I walked off the plane and started my walk to baggage claim. I grabbed my luggage and made my way to where I would meet whoever was picking me up. When I reached that place I saw all the boys with their security and I became nervous. I walked up to them and smiled. "Hi." I said shyly. They all smiled and pulled me into a hug. I just laughed. We pulled back from the hug and Luke took my suitcase while Ashton took my carryon. "Let's head to the car." Calum said. We all started walking towards the exit. We exited the airport and the sunlight hit me and I loved it. We all piled into the car with the security up front and the boys and I in the back. We all just talked and got to know each other during the 20 minute drive to Luke's house. We pulled into Luke's driveway and we all hurried into his house while security grabbed my bags. We all walked into Luke's living room and just sat in a circle on the floor which I found hilarious. "Okay so here's what we know about you so far. You're Italian, your best friends are named Luna and Arya, you love music, and you're extremely talented." Michael said. I smiled at that. "That's about all you need to know." I said not wanting to tell them about what made my decision to accept Luke's offer. "I remember when you were on the radio you mentioned you were engaged. Was it hard to leave him behind?" Calum said/asked me. I took a deep breathe. "No cause I'm not engaged anymore." I said. "What happened?" Luke asked concerned. "He kissed another girl." I said. The boys nodded. "It was hard to leave my best friends though. We balled hugging each other at the airport." I said. "Do you mind if we help you with your set list?" Micahel asked. I shook my head no. I grabbed my carryon bag from where the security had placed my bags. I pulled my songbook out and opened it. "Okay so how many songs does the opening act typically get?" I asked them. "About 12 but since no one really knows you yet we were thinking you could start out with 3 since you're not used to the stage yet." Ashton said. "That works for me." I responded. I opened my song book and let them look through it. "Well obviously one of your songs should be In My Head because we love that song so much." Calum said. I smiled at that. " I think you should do Almost is ever enough." Ashton said. "Well that's actually a duet so I'd need someone to sing it with me." I explained. "I'll sing it with you." Luke responded. I nodded my head. "That song should be last so I think you should do In My Head first, then I Don't Care, and then Almost is never enough." Michael said. "That's perfect." I responded. I saw Luke write that down in a notebook that he had just pulled out of thin air. The first show is in three days and I'm so nervous. I can do this. I know I can.


	14. Chapter 14

The past few days the boys have been helping me get ready for today. I'm still so nervous but I know I can do this. The boys have been so kind that I know I can make it through this tour with them by my side. I never thought that I would be on stage singing my songs let alone opening for a band as incredible as 5 Seconds of Summer. This is all so surreal. Luke sounds amazing singing my song and he's so easy to harmanize with so I'm less nervous about the duet and more nervous about me singing by myself. It's about nine in the morning here meaning it's about eight at night in LA which means Luna would still be up. I decided I would text her to calm my nerves. Hey Luns. I'm so nervous about tonight and I don't know what to wear. I miss sharing a room with you. Xx Vienna. She texted me back almost instantly. Hey Vienna! You don't need to be nervous, you'll do great. You should wear your rose t-shirt, your black pants that lace up on the legs, and your black studded combat boots. I miss sharing a room with you too. Find someone that can record you on stage! James, Arya, and I want to see! Xx Luna. I smiled. Even across the ocean she could calm me down. I found the outfit she was talking about and threw it on. Might as well wear it all day. I looked good. I put on a natural make up look and then decided I was going to keep my hair down. It's naturally straight so it worked with my outfit. I walked out of the guest room of Luke's house where I've been staying and down the stairs to the living room where I found all the boys. "Hey boys." I said. They turned to look at me and I saw their jaws drop. I laughed and sat down in the chair. "So what are we doing before the show today?" I asked them smiling. They all regained focus and smiled at me. "Well we have to be at the venue by two so I was thinking we could just chill and watch a movie." Michael said. "Sounds good to me." I replied while moving to the couch so I could see the tv. I was sitting between Calum and Luke while Michael and Ashton sat on the floor. Michael had picked the movie and wouldn't let me see what he had picked. I'm guessing it's a horror movie but they don't scare me. Halfway through the movie I looked around to see that the boys were scared. Luke was practically sitting in my lap, Ashton was clutching Calum's leg, Calum was clutching my arm, and Michael was covering his face. I was laughing on the inside. The movie finished and the boys breathed a sigh of relief. I laughed. They all let go of each other and me. "You weren't scared?" Michael asked me. "No I've watch horror movies my whole life." I said. They all gave me a glare which made me laugh more. "Well it's only like 11:30. Another movie?" I asked. They boys nodded their heads. It was my turn to pick. I picked another horror movie and the boys glared at me. They actually made it through the movie and I laughed the whole time. When the movie ended it was 1:40 so the boys and I got ready to leave. We all hopped into Luke's car and headed for the venue. We pulled into the venue's parking lot and we all hopped out of the car and made our way inside. The boys had to go and get their hair and stuff done so I made my way to the stage for my stage rehearsal. The rehearsal went smoothly and then it was the boys turn. I watched their rehearsal and it was flawless. They were so good. It was time for Luke and I to rehearse our duet. We ran through the duet and it sounded amazing. I'm glad because we practice for days to get it just right. I was so happy. The boys and I made our way back to the dressing room to wait for the concert to start. I became really nervous all of a sudden and I think Luke could sense it. As soon as we sat down in the dressing room he grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it. It was calming me down. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I heard the fans start pyling in and the boys walked me to the wings of the stage. "We got a band for you." Luke said. I nodded my head. "Can you record me on stage for Luna and Arya, please?" I asked Luke as I handed him my phone. He nodded his head and I saw the band go on stage and I knew that was my cue. I took a deep breathe. It's now or never. I let go of Luke's hand and walked on stage. Here we go.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello Australia." I said into my mic. They somewhat cheered as I wasn't well known yet. "My name is Vienna Drew and I'm gonna be opening for 5sos this tour." I said. "I have three songs for ya so bear with me." I said as I laughed. The band started playing In My Head. I started singing and I absolutely loved it. I could see the crowd getting into it and I smiled. I finished the song and the audience cheered and I smiled loving it. "That was In My Head. This next song is called I Don't Care and you'll be the first people to hear it." I said and they cheered at that. The band started playing. I sang while watching the audience enjoying it. This is surreal. I finished the song and smiled feeling the energy from the crowd. "And for my last song I'm gonna bring someone out to sing it with me. Everyone Luke Hemmings." I said. The audience screamed when Luke came out. "Hey everyone." He said into his mic. "So this is called Almost is never enough. Hope you enjoy." I said. The band started playing and Luke and I sang. It went really well. I was so happy. We finished the song and I smiled at Luke. "Thank you everyone now enjoy 5 Seconds of Summer." I said as I walked off stage. The rest of the band walked on stage and I could hear the audience go crazy. "Vienna was amazing wasn't she?" Luke asked the audience. They screamed and I smiled in the wings. The boys played their set while I jammed out in the wings. They thanked their fans and ran off stage. They all pulled me into a hug and they were all sweaty. I just laughed. They pulled back from the group hug and smiled at me. We all walked to their dressing room and I waited outside while the boys got changed. When they walked back out Luke handed me my phone. "I already sent the videos to Luna. She's probably asleep though." He said. As soon as he said that my phone pinged. I looked and saw a message from Luna. "Think again." I said to Luke. "Damn Vienna. You looked hot up there. At least that's what Arya and James said. I think so too. You worked that stage girl. If you don't...." I read out loud but stopped when I saw the next message. I blushed when I read it. "Oh come on don't stop reading now." Michael said. "If you don't get with Luke I will fly to wherever you are and slap you. That's all. Miss you like crazy. Xx Luna." I finished reading out loud while blushing. "I think we'll get along with Luna." Ashton said while laughing. "Who's James?" Luke asked me. I looked up at him. "He's a friend of Luna's who she has a crush on." I said. Luke nodded his head and I saw the other boys staring at him weirdly. "Can we go back to Luke's now. I need a shower." I said. The boys nodded their heads and we walked out of the building and hurried to Luke's car hopping to not be spotted by fans. We all piled into his car and Luke pulled out of the parking lot. "So what's the real story about why your engagement ended?" Calum asked me. I sighed. "So Daryl and I were together for 2 years so we started dating when I was 21. I don't know, maybe I didn't see the signs or maybe I was just didn't want to but his frat house was always throwing parties and my best friend Luna went to a lot of them. One night I was sent a video by his friend Shawn, although I didn't know it at the time. It was a video of Daryl kissing Luna." I said. I heard the boys gasp. "But it wasn't Luna's fault as she was seriously drunk. That's why it ended." I finished. "Damn. That sucks." Ashton said. I nodded my head. "So you, Arya, and Luna must be pretty close." Michael said. "Extremely. We met the first year of college. Luna was my roommate and we ran into Arya at the college coffee shop. The rest was history." I said with a smile. "Luna seems like a character." Luke said. "Ya the best kind. She pushes me out of my comfort zones. She actually made me follow Luke on instagram and she made me post my song on Youtube as I'm so self concious about my work and never would have done it on my own." I replied. I looked out the window and saw we were close to Luke's house. "What's Arya like?" Ashton asked. "She's the dramatic one of the group. She makes the big entrances but she's also so kind and caring." I said. We pulled into Luke's driveway.


	16. Chapter 16

We all got out of the car and Luke and I ran for the front door. Luke unlocked it and I ran inside and up the stairs. I ran to the guest room and grab my pajamas. I ran out of the guest room and to the bathroom seeing as there were already towels in the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped. I hopped into the shower and started singing as I washed. When I was finished I turned off the shower and stepped out. I dried off and put my pajamas on. I put my hair up into a bun and gathered up my clothes and towel. I walked out of the bathroom and towards the guest room. I walked in and threw my clothes in my suitcase knowing that we would be leaving in the morning. I found that I wasn't tired so I made my way out of the room and down the stairs. I entered the living room to find that Luke was awake. "Hey." I said. I guess I surprised him because he jumped before turning around. "Oh hey." He said. I laughed as I walked to join him on the couch. I sat down and smiled at Luke. "Can't sleep either?" I asked him. "I never can before a flight." He said. "Movie?" I asked him. "Sure but no horror." He said with a smile. I laughed. Luke handed me the remote and I turned Netflix on. I scrolled through the movies until I landed on The Duff. I clicked on it and smiled at Luke. He just laughed and threw me a blanket from off the back of the couch. "There's only one so how about we share." I suggested. "Sure." He said. I moved a little closer and threw the blanket over both of us. We just sat there under the blanket watching the movie and then all I saw was darkness. I heard the sound of a phone camera and my eyes flew open. I must of fallen asleep last night. I tried to move but I was pinned down by Luke's arm wrapped around my waist. I blushed. I looked up and saw Michael with a smirk on his face. Luke started stirring and I saw this as my opportunity to escape his grip. I rolled out of his grip and onto the floor. The thump of me falling on the floor woke Luke up. When he saw Michael with a smirk on his face and me on the floor he blushed. I stood up. "Well I'm gonna go get changed for the plane ride." I said. I walked out of the room and up the stairs. I walked into the guest room and looked through my suitcase till I found my sweat pants and sweater. I threw them on over my pajamas. I fixed my bun and closed my suitcase. I also made sure my carryon bag was closed and then grabbed both it and my suitcase. I exited the room and carried my bags downstairs. I walked to the front door to see the guys waiting for me. "You guys ready to go?" I asked them. They nodded their heads. I slipped on my red converses and we all walked out the door. When we got outside I saw the security guards leaning aganist a black suv. We walked up to them, they took our suitcases and carryon bags, and placed them in the trunk while we all climbed into the car. We all sat in silence with Michael smirking at Luke and I the whole way. We pulled up to the airport and we all hopped out of the car. We were instantly surrounded by security with them carrying our bags. We walked through the airport stopping along the way so that the boys could take pictures with their fans. We finally reached the plane and we all got on the plane. We all sat down and did up our seatbelts. The plane door closed and then the plane took off. I just leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "Hey Vienna." Michael said. I opened my eyes and sat up straight. "Yes Michael?" I asked. "So what did I walk into this morning in the living room?" Michael asked me. I saw out of the corner of my eye Luke's head whipped towards Michael as well as Calum and Ashton. I rolled my eyes. "It's not what you think. Luke and I couldn't sleep last night so we both decided to watch a movie and then we both fell asleep on the couch. That's it." I said. "So nothing happened last night?" Calum asked. "No we're just friends." Luke and I said in unison. We both looked at each other and laughed. The plane landed.


	17. Chapter 17

I was still unsure of our next destination until I stepped out of the airport. When we stepped out of the airport I took in my surroundings. I saw that we were in Mexico. I smiled knowing that the boys don't know I can speak spanish. I don't think they'll be expecting it. I smirked. "What are you smirking about?" Luke whispered in my ear. "You'll see later." I whispered back. He just smiled at me as we climbed into the caíór security ordered. The driver smiled at us and then started driving the car as soon as Michael closed the door. We drove until we reached Mexico city where the next show was. He stopped outside the hotel we were staying at and everyone piled out of the car. "Gracias." I said to the driver. He looked shocked. "De Nada." He replied. I smiled and walked to the hotel with the boys and security. We walked to the front desk and the security looked in distress as they had no clue how to speak spanish. "Hola estamos aquí para registrarnos." I said and I saw the boys look at me in shock. The receptionist looked up and I saw when she saw the boys she was shocked. "Absolutamente. Aquí están las llaves de su habitación." She said while handing the keys to security. "Gracias. Que tengas un día más bonito." I said to her. She nodded and smiled at me. We walked to the elevator and as soon as the doors closed the boys looked at me. "You speak spanish!" Michael yelled at me. "Yes. Arya taught me." I replied. "That's kinda hot." Luke said. I blushed. I looked over at Michael and saw him smirking at me. I just rolled my eyes. The elevator doors opened and I saw that we were on the top floor. "Okay so Michael and Luke are in 2203, Calum and Ashton are in 2204, and Vienna you are in 2205." One of the security guards said as he handed us our room keys. We all walked to our rooms and opened the doors. "Hey Vienna if you get lonely, you can come hang in our room." Luke said. "Thanks Luke." I said as I entered my room. There was a knock on my door and I opened it to find a security guard on the other side of it. He handed me my bags. "Thank you." I said. He nodded his head and I closed my door. I placed my suitcase on my bed and opened my carryon. I pulled out my songbook and started writing. I had only written a few lines but when I looked at them I wondered where they came from. I started writing again when a bunch more lyrics popped into my head. When I had finished I realized I had written two complete songs, one in spanish. I decided to save the spanish one for a special occasion because I had written it as a duet and none of the boys could sing in spanish. We had a show tonight so I opened my suitcase and pulled out the one dress I had actually packed. I had packed the short pink dress that Luna had bought me even though I didn't feel comfortable in it. I threw it on with my pink converses. I curled my hair and did a soft pink makeup look. There was a knock on my door and I opened it to discover Luke on the other side. When he saw me I saw his jaw drop. He regained his composure and smiled at me. "You look amazing. Are you ready for your second concert?" Luke said/asked me. "Thank you and as ready as I'll ever be." I said with a smile. I grabbed my room key and closed my door. Luke went to grab my hand incase I was nervous but I wouldn't let him. I was scared to get any closer to the boys because I didn't want to get hurt. "Is everything okay?" Luke asked me. "Ya. I just need a little space to gather my thoughts that's all." I said as I walked ahead of him. I felt bad but I don't want him to get too close because when that happens they leave. My parents and Daryl left. I was surprised when Luna and Arya didn't leave. I found all of the other boys waiting at the elevator. "Hey boys." I said quietly. They turned around. "You look great." Michael said. I smiled at him. The elevator doors opened just as Luke reached us. We climbed into the elevator and when the doors closed I realized I already cared about the boys too much to push any of them away. I grabbed Luke's hand as that thought terrified me. He looked at me confused. I was in to deep. I'm screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hola estamos aquí para registrarnos: Hello we are here to check in. Absolutamente. Aquí están las llaves de su habitación: Absolutely. Here are your room keys. Gracias. Que tengas un día máa bonito: Thank you. Have a great day.


	18. Chapter 18

The elevator doors opened and we walked out, my hand still in Luke's. "Are you okay?" Luke whispered in my ear. I shook my head no and he gripped my hand tighter. We walked out of the hotel and to the car. We all piled in and I kept a firm grip on Luke's hand. I looked up and saw all the boys looking at us. "Are you sure you guys are just friends?" Michael asked. "I mean you guys are acting like a couple right now." Ashton said. Calum nodded his head. "We're just friends. She's upset so I'm just trying to comfort her." Luke explained. "What's wrong Vienna?" Calum asked as soon as we pulled up to Sports Palace, the concert venue. "I'll tell you later." I said. They nodded their heads. The car was parked and we all piled out. We raced into the venue because we had to do sound check and the boys had to get ready. The boys raced to the dressing room while I raced to the stage. I decided to add a new song to my set list. I added it to the end of my set without telling the boys. I rehearsed the songs I could without Luke. I saw the boys walking towards the stage and I got ready to rehearse the duet with Luke. He walked on the stage and we rehearsed it. It's now the boys turn so I got off the stage and let them do their thing. When they were finished we walked back to the dressing room and as soon as we sat down the boys turned to me. "So what's wrong?" Calum asked me. "I'm just wondering why everyone I care about tends to leave." I said quietly. I hopped they didn't hear me but they did. "What do you mean? You have Luna and Arya, as well as us now." Luke said while grabbing my hand. "Then why did my parents and Daryl leave?" I asked him. Luke opened his mouth to respond but the lights flickered telling us that it was time. We stood up and I dropped Luke's hand. "Oh by the way I added another song at the end of my set so the duet is not last anymore." I said as we walked out of the dressing room. We reached the stage and I grabbed my mic and walked on stage. Luke had desginated himself to film all of my performances. "Hola ciudad de México estás listo para pasar un buen rato!" I yelled into the microphone. The audience cheered. "This first song I wrote five years ago but I've just recently put it out on my Youtube. This is called In My Head." I said. My band started playing and I started singing. I finished the song and I realized that the audience had actually sung along. "This next song I wrote a couple weeks ago. This is called I Don't Care." I said. The band started playing and I started singing obviously. I finished singing. "What did you think of that one?" I asked them. They cheered. "Now this next one I wrote a couple weeks back but I'm gonna need a little help singing this one. Everyone Luke Hemmings." I said. The audience screamed as he walked on stage. The song started and I started the song. As soon as Luke started singing the audience screamed. I looked at Luke while we were singing and all I could think was crap. I like him. He's never gonna find out though. We finished the song and Luke walked off the stage. "This is my last song of the night. I literally just wrote it today. I'm gonna play the piano for you guys." I said as the piano was brought out. I sat down and set my microphone up. "This song is called Breathe Me. It's really personal to me so hope you enjoy." I said. I started playing the piano. I started singing and I could feel the tears coming. I will not cry. When I had finished the song I realized I had been crying while singing. I wiped the tears away and stood up. I grabbed my mircophone. "Thank you guys. Please welcome 5 Seconds of Summer." I said. As I was walking off stage I felt someone grab my arm. I looked and saw it was Luke. "We're talking later." He said. I nodded my head. He kissed my cheek and the audience went crazy. He let go of my arm and I walked off stage. "The amazing Vienna Drew. I'm proud to call that talented woman my friend." Luke said into the mircophone. Michael looked at Luke like he was crazy. "Sure Luke. Just a friend." Ashton said. I rolled my eyes. Luke gave Ashton the middle finger. They played their set while I jammed in the wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hola ciudad de México estás listo para pasar un buen rato: Hello Mexico city are you ready to have a good time


	19. Chapter 19

They finished their set and rushed off the stage after thanking their fans. Luke looked at me. "Go get changed and when we get to the hotel, we'll talk." I said. He nodded and ran off with the boys to the dressing room. I walked towards the exit and saw interviewers waiting for the boys most likely. I started walking and then all of a sudden the interviewers were surrounding me. "Vienna, are you and Luke dating?" One asked me. "No." I replied. "What's it like being on tour?" Another asked me. I opened my mouth to answer but I was dragged away from the interviewers. "What about your fiancé!" An interviewer shouted. I froze. I felt the person moving me forward and into the car. The car doors closed and the car sped out of the parking lot. I hear someone saying my name but I was zoned out. I should have expected someone to mention Daryl seeing as only my friends knew I wasn't engaged anymore. I snapped out of the trance I was in. "Vienna! You okay?" Michael asked me. "Ya." I said. We just sat in silence the whole way back to the hotel. I was the first one out of the car when we reached the hotel because I needed to get upstairs and write. Once all the boys were out of the car we started walking towards the hotel. We entered the elevator and just rode the elevator in silence. Once the elevator doors opened I raced towards my room, I pulled my room key out off my converses and unlocked my door. I opened it and entered my room. I went to close my door but I couldn't as someone was stopping it from closing. I looked and saw it was Luke. "We need to talk." He said. I just opened the door and let him walk in. I closed the door and I turned around to see Luke sitting on the bed. "So what's up?" I asked him. "That song." He said. I sighed. "I hurt myself mentally." I replied. "How?" He asked me. "Just telling myself stuff that I know will hurt." I said as I pulled my songbook out of my bag. I saw Luke shake his head. "Why do you do that?" He asked me. "My parents messed me up." I said as I sat down on the bed. We stopped talking after that and Luke just sat with me while I wrote. There was a knock at my door and I looked up. "Can you get that please?" I asked him. He nodded his head and got off the bed. He opened the door and I looked up to see it was the rest of the boys. "Michael said you were in here with Vienna and we thought we'd join the party, unless we're interupting something." Ashton said. "Just come in." I said while looking back down at my songbook. I heard their footsteps and then the door close. I put my songbook down and looked up at the boys. "So what's up?" I asked them. "We were just about to ask you that." Calum said while smirking. "Nothing was going on. We talked and then Luke just sat there while I wrote. We're just friends." I said. The boys looked at Luke and I as if they didn't believe me. I just rolled my eyes. "So we have an early morning tomorrow as we have a drive tomorrow so sleepover?" I asked. They all nodded their heads as we laughed. We talked for a little while longer and then all of a sudden I saw darkness. I must have fallen asleep when the boys were talking because when my eyes opened the boys were asleep and I had a hand around my waist. I saw that it was Luke and I just pretended to be asleep still so I could stay in his arms a little while longer. Crap. My feelings are getting stronger. This is not good. I must have fallen back asleep because I was awoken by voices. "Look at them." I heard what sounded like Michael say. "Just friends. Ya right." I think Calum said. I heard my alarm go off so I opened my eyes. I started to move but Luke's grip on me tightened. "Luke." I said. He stirred. "Luke!" I screamed. He jumped and his eyes opened. He saw that he had his arm still around me and he blushed. "Sorry." He said as he moved his arm. "It's okay." I replied. I sat up and stretched. I looked and saw I was still in my dress from last night. "Excuse me boys while I go get changed." I said as I grabbed a pair of sweats and a sweater. I walked into the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

I changed into my sweatpants and sweater. I tied my hair up in a bun and wiped my makeup off. I walked out of the bathroom with my clothes from last night in hand to see that the boys had put all of my things in my suitcase or bag. Michael took my clothes out of my hand and placed them in my suitcase. Ashton zipped it up and I smiled at them. "Thanks guys." I said. They smiled at me. The boys left to get their stuff while I threw on my red converses as the boys had put my pink ones in my suitcase. I grabbed my bags and walked out of the room leaving my keycard in the room. I waited outside of the boys rooms. The boys came out of their rooms with their stuff just as security arrived. They took our bags and we all walked to the elevator. The elevator ride was silent for reasons I don't know but once the elevator doors opened it was anything but silent. I guess fans had found where the boys were staying so as soon as we stepped out of the elevator all we heard were screams. I grabbed Luke's hand as I wasn't used to this. The security manuvered us through the crowd and towards the car. We piled into the car quickly and as soon as the door was closed we started our drive. We have a long drive ahead of us so Calum and Ashton decided to sleep while Luke and Michael decided they wanted to stare out the window. I decided to watch everyone in a non creepy way. I decided I was going to watch Luke first. I turned my attention to Luke and watched the way his hand rested against his face, the way his eyes got big when he saw something he liked, and how his elbow slipped off the window. If it was anyone else I would have laughed but he made it look adorable. Wait what am I thinking. What if what I'm feeling is just my way of replacing what I've lost or maybe it actually is real. I decided to turn my attention away from Luke and see what Michael was doing. I looked over at Michael to see that Michael was looking at me with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and decided to follow Calum and Ashton and sleep. I was shaken awake when we reached our destination by Luke. When I opened my eyes and saw his face the same question I had earlier came back. I smiled at him and sat up straight. The car parked and we all piled out. We walked into the hotel but this time the security just lead us straight to the elevator. I looked at Luke confused. "They already have our room keys." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head as we stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and the ride was silent. The elevator doors opened and we all walked out. "Okay so Calum and Ashton you are in 2136, Luke and Michael you're in 2137, and Vienna you're in 2138." Security guy Brian said. We all nodded our heads as we were handed our keys. We all walked to our rooms and entered them. We have the rest of the day off so I just decided to chill out in my room and message Luna. Hey Luns. Tours great so far. I miss you and Arya so much. What have you guys been up to. There's been a development that I need to talk to you about. Message me back please. Love and miss you. Xx Vienna. I sent it and waited for a response. My phone pinged and I checked it to see a text from Luna. Hey Vienna! I'm glad that tour is going great. Luke sends us all of your performance videos, love that you greeted the crowd in spanish. Arya and I miss you so much too. We've just been hating school like usual also James turned out to be a jerk. It sucked but whatever. What's this development! Please tell me you're dating Luke! Love and miss you too. Xx Luna. I felt bad that I wasn't there to help her through discovering James was a jerk. I'm sorry I wasn't there. But anyway this development is I've discovered that I have feelings for Luke but I don't know if I'm just trying to replace Daryl or if they're real. Help! Xx Vienna. I pressed send and I instantly felt nervous. It felt like forever waiting for my phone to ping and then it did. I checked it instantly. YES! I KNEW IT! Vienna you're not trying to replace Daryl. I know that's how it might seem because you guys were together for so long but I could see the sparkle in your eye you got when Luke messaged you the first time. But if you think they're not real than kiss him and find out. Xx Luna. What!


	21. Chapter 21

Did she literally just tell me to kiss him. Ya I'm not doing that. I can't. I just put my phone on my beside table and laid down. I must have fallen asleep because I was being woken up by a banging on the door. I looked at the time and saw that it was like one in the morning. I stumbled out of bed and looked through the doors peep hole. I saw that it was Luke. I opened my door and Luke came stumbling in. I closed the door and turned to face him. "Luke what's going on?" I asked him. "The boys and I went to a bar and I must say I'm drunk which has given me the courage to do this." He said. I was confused as he moving towards me. I was still confused until I felt his lips on mine. I wanted to kiss him back but he wouldn't remember this in the morning so I pushed him back. "Luke I can't. Not when your drunk." I said knowing that he wouldn't remember it. "The thing is I'm not actually drunk. I just said that because I was afraid of rejection." He said. I looked at him. "Prove it." I said. Luke smiled at me and walked in a straight line. I smiled at him and then he walked towards me. "So can I?" He asked as he looked at my lips. I nodded my head and he kissed me. I kissed him back and right then I could tell my feelings for him are real. Once Luke realized I was kissing back he started to kiss me more passionately which took me by surprise. I separated from the kiss and pulled my sweater over my head so I was just in my bra. Luke took that as a sign to take his shirt off. Damn. From there pants were taken off as well as underwear. We fell onto my bed and the sheet grabbing happened from there. We were both so tired that we fell asleep right after. When I woke up and saw Luke's arm around my waist I realized I had fallen in love with him but I can't tell him that, not now at least. I rolled over and just stared at the ceiling. I felt Luke's arm move off of my waist and I looked over to see he was awake as well staring at the ceiling like me. "So we'll figure this out later?" I asked him. We both turned to look at each other. "Ya we'll figure it out later." He said as he looked at the time. It was 12 which meant the other boys were up. "Michael is gonna pound you with questions." I said as I sat up wrapping myself in the sheets knowing I just broke the promise I had made to myself. I saw Luke sitting up in the corner of my eye. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "Ya. I just broke a promise to myself." I said as I got up searching for my clothes. I then realized that I was in my own hotel room so I just opened my suitcase and pulled out my Nirvana crop top, my black ripped jeans, a lacy black bra, and lacy black underwear. I threw them on and pulled my hair up into a bun. I turned around to see Luke had put his clothes on from last night. "I'm gonna go back to my room and get changed. I'll see you in a few minutes with the boys." Luke said as he walked over to me. He gave me a quick kiss and then left my room. I decided to text Luna. I ran to my bedside table and picked up my phone. Luna! I did something and I need to tell you so bad! I slept with Luke! I broke my promise and I don't regret it! Xx Vienna. I sent it and then made sure all my stuff was packed in my suitcase and my carryon. I grabbed them and exited my room just as my phone pinged. I saw security walking my way and I breathed a sigh of relief cause I could message Luna back knowing they were taking my bags. Security guy Brian took my bags and I looked at my phone as I walked. WHAT! AHHHH! I'M SO HAPPY! Tell me everything! Was he good? Are you gonna do it again? Xx Luna. I laughed at her text. "What are you laughing at?" Michael asked me. "Just texting Luna." I responded as I looked up and looked eyes with Luke. I looked back down at my phone. Yes it was amazing. I want to do it again. Luna I love him. Xx Vienna. I put my phone in my pocket and got on the elevator with the boys and security.


	22. Chapter 22

My phone pinged as soon as the elevator door closed. I looked to see it was from Luna. Wow. Okay. So what are you gonna do? Xx Luna. Nothing. I'm just gonna ignore it until Luke and I talk about what happened. Xx Vienna. I put my phone in my pocket and looked up to see Luke looking at me. "What?" I whispered. "Nothing." He whispered back. I just shook my head as the elevator doors opened. We walked to the car and all piled in. As soon as the doors were closed the driver started driving. We are currently in Zapopan, Mexico making our way to the Audiorio Telmex where we would be playing tonight. I felt someone staring at me and when I looked up I saw Michael looking at me. "What?" I whispered. "I know what you and Luke did last night." Michael whispered with a smirk. My eyes widen. "How?" I whispered. "Well you have a hickey on your neck and Luke didn't come into our room until 12 this morning." Michael whispered back. My hand flew up to my neck. I looked at Luke and when he looked back at me I glared at him. He just smiled at me. The car pulled into the parking lot and parked. We all got out quickly and raced into the venue. I walked to the dressing room with the boys and Ashton and Calum were confused where as Michael and Luke just smirked. When we entered I ran for the makeup table and luckily found concealer. I put it over the hickey and then put it back. I hung out in the dressing room singing the new song I had come up with on the ride over here. "That's pretty." Luke said. I stopped singing knowing I had written it about him. "Thanks. I'm thinking of performing it tonight along with another new one." I said. Luke nodded his head. "Okay I'm going to sound check now." I said. I walked out of the dressing room and made my way to sound check. I ran through all of my songs except for the duet. When the boys arrived Luke and I ran through the duet quickly and then the boys ran through their set quickly. This time we just waited in the wings for the concert to start. When the lights flickered and I saw everyone start piling in I knew it was time. I grabbed my mic when the lights dimed and I walked on stage. "Hola Zapopan! ¡Están listos para cantar sus corazones!" I yelled into the mic. The crowd cheered. "Alright well my first song tonight is called In My Head. Enjoy." I said. The band played and I sang my song. As I was singing my song I could hear the crowd singing it as well so I held out my microphone for them to sing. "Awesome." I said. I sang into the mic again and finished the song. "That was amazing guys. This song is called I Don't Care." I said as the intro to the song started playing. I loved singing this song because I don't normally swear so it was fun to sing it. I finished the song and I smiled when the crowd cheered. "Everyone welcome Luke Hemmings to help me sing this next song." I said and the audience screamed so loud. Luke walked on stage and I couldn't help but smile. "This song is called Almost is never enough." I said. I started the song smiling at Luke because I couldn't help it. I almost messed up part of the song because I got lost in Luke's eyes but I didn't. We finished the song perfectly and then Luke left the stage. "So I have two more songs for you tonight. This one is called I'm not her and I'm gonna play the piano for you." I said as the piano was brought out. "There's been a lot of questions about my engagement lately so I hope this answers them." I said as I started playing. I sang my heart out as tears fell down my face. I wiped them when I finished the song and turned to smile at the audience. "Alright this is my last song for the night. I wrote it for someone special so I hope you like it. This song is called 8 letters." I said. I started playing the piano. I sang the song so passionately that I felt like everyone could feel my emotions. When I finished the song it was silent and then an eruption of cheers. I smiled and then stood up. I grabbed my mic. "Thank you. Now everyone 5 Seconds of Summer!" I yelled into the mic. I walked off the stage and the boys ran on. Throughout their entire set I saw Luke staring at me and I decided I was going to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hola Zapopan! ¡Están listos para cantar sus corazones!: Hello Zapopan! Are you ready to sing your hearts out!


	23. Chapter 23

The boys finished their set and Luke was the first one off stage after thanking the fans. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into a closet. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Was that song 8 letters about me?" He asked me. "Yes it was." I said as I looked him in the eyes. He looked at me and then slowly moved forward. All of a sudden his lips were on mine and I smiled. I kissed him back and just melted. He pulled back and I opened my eyes. "I love you too." Luke said while smiling. I smiled and then the closet door opened. "Sorry to interupt but we need to go and Luke still needs to change." Michael said while smiling. We walked out of the closet and Luke ran to the dressing room while I walked with Michael to the car. "So that was a nice song about Luke you sang." Michael said. I looked at him. "He thought so too." I said as I winked at him. I walked away leaving an amused Michael behind me. I climbed into the car and waited for Luke. Luke climbed in the car and sat down beside me. We had to start driving for our next concert stop as it was a nine hour drive from here. "Do you and Luke want to sit in the very back?" Michael asked us. We looked at each other and nodded our heads. Luke and I moved to the very back while Michael and Ashton took our seats. Luke smiled at me as he pulled out a tissue and wiped the concealer off my neck. I just rolled my eyes as he smiled at the mark on my neck. "So what's this promise you broke to yourself?" Luke asked me. "I promised myself that I would wait until marriage." I said. "Oh. Fuck. Do you regret it?" He said/asked me. I look at him. "No. Do you?" I said/asked him. "No." He said with a smile. "How about what you said earlier?" I asked him. He looked at me and then kissed me. I kissed him back not caring if the boys saw. He pulled back and looked at me. "I don't regret anything we did that includes me telling you I love you because I do." Luke said with a smile. "I want to say it back because I do too believe me I do but I'm afraid of getting hurt again." I said. "I know you love me. You said so in your song. I can wait." He said with a smile. I kissed him and he kissed back. We pulled back and I rested my forehead against his. "Vienna, be my girlfriend. Please." Luke said while my forehead was rested against mine. "Yes." I said without hesitation. He smiled as did I. I yawned and moved my head down to his shoulder. I closed my eyes and then all I saw was darkness. I was kissed awake by Luke and I smiled as I opened my eyes. "We're here." Luke said. I sat up and stretched. We all climbed out of the car. I saw that we were at a hotel as it was only 7:30 in the morning. We all walked into the hotel and went straight for the elevator like last time. I grabbed Luke's hand as we got onto the elevator and he smiled. The elevator doors closed and the ride was silent. I was staring at Luke the whole time. The elevator doors opened and we walked off. "Okay so I'm with Vienna." Luke said as he grabbed a room key from security guy Brian. "Okay then. Vienna and Luke you guys are in 2087 as that's the keycard Luke grabbed from my hand, Michael and Ashton are in 2088, and Calum you get a room to yourself and that's 2089." Security guy Brian said. Calum cheered and we all laughed. We all made our way to our rooms. Luke unlocked the door and we walked in. I waited to close the door until Brian gave us our bags and once we had them I closed the room door. I looked at Luke to see him just laying on the bed in the clothes from yesterday and I did the same thing. As soon as my head hit the pillow all I saw was blackness. I was awoken by what sounded like a phone alarm. I opened my eyes to see Luke turning off his phone alarm. "Sorry but we have to get ready." Luke said. I nodded my head and sat up. I got out of bed and walked over to my suitcase, I opened it and pulled out my outfit for tonight out. My outfit tonight was an outfit I had borrowed from Luna, it consisted of a sparkly black crop top, lace up pants, and I added my rose gold combat boots. I threw it on and then turned to Luke.


	24. Chapter 24

Luke stood there with his jaw dropped. I laughed. He regained his composure and I smiled at him. "Damn. You're beautiful." He said. I smiled and walked towards him. I gave him a quick kiss. "Go get ready cause I'm gonna need the bathroom." I said. He laughed and went into the bathroom to get ready. My phone pinged and I grabbed it out of my carryon bag. I looked to see a message from Luna. So Daryl's been by the room a few times trying to get me to tell you to unblock him. I've been telling him no. Was that song I'm not her about me? And was 8 letters about Luke? Love and miss you lots. Xx Luna. I rolled my eyes. Of course Daryl's been trying to talk to me. "Bathroom's free Vienna." Luke said. I looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you." I said as I threw my phone on the bed. I walked into the bathroom and curled my hair and did a natural make up look. I walked out of the bathroom to see Luke waiting on the bed for me. I walked over to the bed and picked up my phone. "Ready to go?" I asked him. "Ya let's go." He replied. "Just one second." I said as I unlocked my phone. You can tell Daryl that I've moved on. I have a boyfriend now. And no I'm not her isn't abou you. It's about every girl that I've seen Daryl check out over the years. And yes 8 letters is about Luke. He loved it and he loves me! I'm in love! Love and miss you lots too. Xx Vienna. I locked my phone and handed it to Luke. "I have no pockets. Can you carry it for me? Please." I said/asked him. He nodded his head and placed it in his pocket. We both grabbed our bags and left the room. We ran into Brian in the hallway and he took our bags from us. I grabbed Luke's hand and we walked to the elevator like that. We reaached the boys and we all got on the elevator. The elevator doors closed and again the ride was silent. The elevator doors opened and we walked out of the elevator. When we walked out of the hotel I had expected to see a car but instead I saw a tour bus. Finally no more hotels. I let go of Luke's hand and ran onto the tour bus. I could hear the guys laughing behind me but I didn't care. I sat down on one of the couchs and just smiled. I saw the boys climb on smiling. Luke sat down beside me and Michael, Calum, and Ashton sat across from us. The driver pulled the bus out of the parking lot and started driving to the Auditorio Citibanamex. My phone pinged and Luke fished it out of his pocket and handed it to me. YOU ACTUALLY TOLD HIM!!! AND HE SAID HE LOVES YOU TOO!!!! AND HE ASKED YOU OUT!!!! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!! Xx Luna. I just laughed at the text. I didn't actually tell him I love him as I'm afraid too. But he said he knew from the song and that he would wait. I'm so happy Luns. Xx Vienna. I sent the text and then handed my phone back to Luke. He put it back in his pocket and smiled at me. "Luna?" He asked me. "Ya." I responded with a smile. "So what's going on here?" I heard Ashton asked. "I asked her to be my girlfriend, she said yes, and that's all." Luke said while glaring at Michael. The bus parked and I knew we were at the venue. We walked off of the bus and made our way into the venue. As always the boys walked to the dressing room while I walked to the stage for sound check. I ran through my songs and waited for Luke so we could run through our duet. I saw the boys running to the stage and I laughed. Luke and I ran through our duet and then I walked off the stage while the boys walked on. The ran through their set and then we waited in the wings. The lights flickered and I took a deep breathe. I grabbed my mic and walked onto the stage. "Hola Monterrey! ¡Grita tan fuerte como puedas!" I yelled into the mic. The audience screamed. "Perfect." I said. "This is In My Head." I said. I finished the song and smiled when the audience cheered. I just went right into I Don't Care. I looked and saw the audience jamming and I smiled. When I finished I smiled knowing it was time for my duet with Luke. "Everyone Luke Hemmings." I said. As expected they all screamed. The band started playing and I started the duet. I didn't take my eyes off of Luke the entire time.


	25. Chapter 25

We finished the song and Luke smiled at me as he left the stage. The crew brought out the piano and I sat down. I positioned my mic and started playing the intro to I'm not her. I sang the song passionately but this time no tears ran down my face. I finished the song and smiled because I'm at my last song of my set and it's my favourite. "This is my last song but it's my favourite. This is 8 letters." I said. I sang that song with so much passion. It was about Luke after all. I finished the song and stood up. I grabbed my mic and walked to center. "Thank you. Now everyone here's 5 Seconds of Summer." I said. The boys ran on stage and I smiled as I walked off. I enjoyed their set from the wings of the stage although I mostly just stared at Luke. The boys finished their set and thanked their fans before they ran off the stage. Luke wrapped me in a hug and I hugged him back not caring that he was sweaty. We both pulled back from the hug and he kissed me. I kissed him back while smiling into the kiss. "Gross." Michael said. We both pulled back from the kiss and laughed at Michael. "Go get changed guys. I'll meet you on the bus." I said. They nodded their heads and made their way to the change room while I made my way to the bus. I entered the bus and laid down on one of the beds. This was a luxury bus. I heard the boys enter the bus so I sat up. "So we have a 19 hour drive ahead of us. I'm headed to sleep." Ashton said. Michael and Calum followed suit while Luke just plopped onto the bed with me. "Are you tired?" Luke asked me while looking at me. "No. Are you?" I asked him. He shook his head no. He moved closer and then his lips were on mine. The kiss got more passionate and I melted into it. I broke the kiss and pulled my shirt over my head. I stood up and took of my pants and then climbed under the covers waiting for Luke. He got out of his clothes and climbed under the covers as well. Let's just say I spent most of the 19 hour drive cluthing the sheets. I got only a little bit of sleep during that 19 hour drive so I slept through a majority of the day. When I woke up I rubbed my eyes and smiled. I wrapped the sheet around me as I looked for my sweatpants and my underwear. I found them and threw them on quickly with Luke's shirt. I put the sheet back on the bed and made my way to the main area of the bus. I saw Luke and Michael sitting down and talking. "Hey guys." I said as I sat down next to Luke. "Hey Vienna." Michael said. Luke gave me a kiss and smiled at me. "Where are Ashton and Calum?" I asked them. "We just stopped to get some food so they went to get it." Luke explained. I nodded my head. I talked to Michael and Luke while we waited for Calum and Asthton to get back. Calum and Ashton walked on the bus with a bag of Taco Bell. "Tacos!" I yelled. The boys all laughed. "Sorry I just really like Taco's." I said. "We do too." Calum said. Ashton handed out the tacos and we all ate. We all finished eating and threw our garbage out. The bus started driving again and we all just talked the rest of the drive. We pulled into the parking lot of the venue in the morning of the show. I walked away from the boys and sat on the bed that Luke and I share. We still had a little bit before we had to do sound check so I decided to google myself which probably wasn't a bright idea. A bunch of articles popped up and most of them were good but then I saw one where they mentioned posts Daryl has made on his instagram. He has apparently been posting that I overreacted about him kissing another girl and how I really have no talent. I threw my phone across the bus and grabbed my notebook. I just started writing. I was so into writing that I didn't even feel Luke sit down beside me. I finished writing and when I looked up I jumped when I saw Luke. "Hey." I said. "Hey." He responded. He handed me my phone and I looked at him. "Did you read it?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "What's bothering you the most about it?" Luke asked me.


End file.
